


one day, felt it let go of me

by sofaraway_dream



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Immortal!Prompto, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, MT!Prompto, everyone is dead except prompto, i guess ill be the first one to do this and hurt yall, oh man there was no tag for immortal prompto, oh man these tags look so depressing fuck, there's not that much promptis but, this is more concentrated on prompto than relationship or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofaraway_dream/pseuds/sofaraway_dream
Summary: "What did you do to me?! Why can't I die you fucking bastard?! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU FUCKING DO TO ME?!""Now, now, this is very unbecoming of you Prompto. And I know that you know that you aren't that stupid."Prompto feels himself lose his grip on his gun as Ardyn confirms it. Ardyn is right, Prompto has suspected this for years, especially when he realized ten years later, he still hasn't changed while Gladio and Iggy definitely had.He struggles to point his shaking gun towards Ardyn."You made me into you, didn't you?"Ardyn laughs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> the summary sounds ominous oh boy.
> 
> okay so I wanna explain that this started in a thread about how prompto is immortal and he watches everyone die around him whilst he himself is unable to die.
> 
> I went to talk to my friend and we both took it a step further and I decided I'm gonna write it out here.
> 
> There are going to be mentions of suicide, self harm and so forth in this fic. I want to warn you all to take due caution whilst reading this fic. I will not make anything too graphic but still, please be cautious while you read!
> 
> With that, let's get this show on the road.
> 
> Prompto, I love you so much, I'm so sorry.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, characters belongs to square enix but aren't you glad they own it instead of me seriously
> 
> PS: putting graphic depictions of violence and a mature rating just in case ok carry on

* * *

Prompto winces at the smarting wound in his right side. It's a large gash, the tip of the Iron Giant's sword slashing him just hard enough to give him a wound. It's not life threatening however. Nothing has been life threatening for Prompto for a while. He cocks his gun and shoots the Iron Giant between its eyes.

The wound continues to hurt but he ignores the alarming amount of blood gushing out as he walks slowly towards the haven in the distance.

It won't kill him.

Nothing is able to kill him anymore.

* * *

He cannot tell how long he has been alive. Time meant nothing to him, he didn't bother learning what year it was because he fears that if he knew exactly how long he has been alive for, he will really lose whatever else he has left of himself. All he knows is when it's night and when it's day and when it's time to eat even though it didn't really matter, he couldn't die of starvation.

(He's tried once already.)

Prompto sighs. He's just a wanderer these days, taking odd hunting jobs or fixing random contraptions for however much gil people could afford to give him. He doesn't care for money either. But though he may be _immortal,_ his clothes weren't and he had to buy supplies once in every while. At the haven, he checks his guns over once more, taking them apart and cleaning them carefully, the last remaining thread he has left to his past. Everything else is gone besides his camera and the photos he has kept within said camera. His only two ties to who he used to be in the past.

Prompto finished cleaning his guns just as he feels a shiver run down his spine.

 _They are here._ His mind whispers, quiet and subdued. He sits up straighter, putting his gun back together and then turning towards the campfire where shadowy figures are appearing in the fading sunlight. He watches the ghosts or hallucinations of his friends appear and beckon him closer. Prompto shivers and feels himself shrink back. He knows what will happen every time they appeared. They will start off normally at first, Ignis asking if he's eating well, Gladio asking if he keeps himself fit. Then Noctis reaches for his hand as Luna asks him why he's still here, still roaming the world like some extra-concentrated ghost.

And Prompto sits there, waiting for the inevitable moment when everybody asks and keeps asking why he's still not dead, maybe he's not looked hard enough for a solution, maybe he should try this and that, _maybe, maybe, maybe_ until he can't take it anymore and he stands up, ripping his hand from Noctis' grip and he hears them asking what is he doing, Prompto you know that won't work, you've tried already x times and he will scream, a ringing, pained scream, and there will be the ringing sound of a gunshot where he will wake up 2 hours later, blood drying on his face and the floor of the haven and he will cry and cry and cry.

Prompto snaps back to attention as he hears Noctis call to him, smiling as he stretches out a hand towards him. "Come here, Prompto." His voice is like the wind in the trees, the leaves brushing against each other, hard to hear unless you are really listening for it. Prompto reaches for the hand. He already knows how this "visit" will end.

It's just another thing he has gotten used to in his immortality.

* * *

Prompto watches the train pass by him, he’s not sure where he is exactly but he’s not anywhere near Lucis. He thinks he might be nearer to Tenebrae now. He took a boat one day, out to Altissia before he left that place behind as well.

He couldn’t get away from the ghosts of his friends. They chased him everywhere he went, asking why he wasn’t dead, maybe he should try to slit both his wrists and his neck as well before he starts screaming again because this is so wrong and he feels so alone even though his friends are still here.

He doesn’t know if they mean well, if they just miss him so much, they have no choice but to tell him to keep trying to _die_.

He watches another train speed by, the trains were now faster, the places he once knew had changed or lost their names and he knows he must look weird to the people sitting in the train, a young blonde boy, just sitting beside the train tracks like he’s about to jump in front of a train.

Prompto laughs out loud at that thought. He’s already tried that method years ago, when Ignis first mentioned it. It didn’t work but it hurt for days after and took two weeks to heal from. Prompto had had to dig himself out of a grave that he’d been buried in, under a nameless marker after no one claimed his body.

Who was left to claim his body at that point? There was no one except himself.

Prompto gets up, deciding to keep walking again. He didn’t care where he went. It didn’t matter.

He wanted this forever. An endless road trip. He's got his wish.

He's got what he deserved.

* * *

He is back again in his hometown, a bustling city unaware of its dark origins. Indeed almost no one remembered the history of Niflheim, his past now just whispered legends and scary ghost stories told to unruly youngsters by their mothers. He himself was nothing more than a myth, a legend. Magiteks, daemons, magic and the story of how the Chosen King banished the darkness and brought back the dawn was nothing more than mere bedtime stories now.

He thinks about how easily his friends have been swallowed up by the passage of time, no one was truly immortal regardless of their deeds. The stories they had woven together and the stories told of them after they were gone.

But he lived them. Prompto lived the stories and he's still living them. He watches the city move around him, the people walking by to their own destinations and not for the first time in years, he feels envious. These people can live their lives out and then die. They will move on to the afterlife and be with their loved ones. But he was doomed to stay like this forever. He doesn't know when he would lose his life. He still looks the same as he did, years and years ago when Noctis came out of the crystal and Prompto realized how unchanged he himself was while his friends had aged and continued to age while Prompto had watched bewildered.

As Prompto continues to sit on a random bench in a random park he wandered into, he remembers how he'd isolated himself from everyone five years after Noctis' sacrifice. He had noticed how everyone else had changed but he himself continued to be that awkward, gangly twenty year old. He wonders if he had maybe stayed, they might have found a solution to his curse, to his immortality.

But something claws away in his mind. He can't grasp it but he knows in the deepest depths of his heart, that they would have never found a way.

He doesn't notice the figure who sits down next to him, he's so lost in his thoughts, of the various times he cut and slashed himself, the different ways he had experienced death, his thoughts growing worse and worse as he drowned in the memories of his failures.

That's why he doesn't notice the hand on his back at first or the voice he would recognize almost immediately if only for the fact that he fucking hated that voice.

Pulling himself out of his memories, Prompto takes deep breaths as he looks up into the eyes of Ardyn Izunia.

* * *

Prompto isn't sure if Ardyn is real or not. He can't tell if he's a ghost/hallucination like his friends or if he's the real deal. But Prompto knows Ardyn is dead. He briefly recalls that moment in the crystal when he had watched Noctis destroy Ardyn. Prompto watched Ardyn die.

So who was this person in front of him, telling him to sit down in the apartment he'd been dragged to under the promise of information and an explanation.

"So, Prompto. I'm sure you have many questions for me. Let's start with what year it is, shall we?"

Good to know Ardyn was still the same dick who knew every single one of Prompto's issues and fears.

"Shut the fuck up, Ardyn." Prompto spits, gun already summoned and ready in his hand. "How the hell are you still alive? I watched you die, you fucking bastard." Ardyn smiles serenely, completely uncaring for the gun Prompto is pointing at him. He leans back against the couch he is sitting in, Prompto still standing, refusing to sit down at all. "Well, Prompto, my dear boy, I am dead." Ardyn smiles like it's not really news he'd survived the Astrals and the Chosen King eradicating him.

"I'm just here to help you realize something, that's all."

Prompto feels his hand start shaking. The quiet thought that's always been there in the back of his mind gets louder.

He struggles to silence it as he points his gun at Ardyn. He's shaking badly as he starts screaming at Ardyn.

"What did you do to me? Why can't I die, you fucking bastard? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU FUCKING DO TO ME?!"

"Now, now, this is very unbecoming of you Prompto. And I know that you know that you aren't that stupid."

Prompto feels himself lose his grip on his gun as Ardyn confirms it. Ardyn is right, Prompto has suspected this for years, especially when he realized ten years later, he still hasn't changed while Gladio and Iggy definitely had.

He struggles to point his shaking gun towards Ardyn.

"You made me into you, didn't you?"

Ardyn laughs.

* * *

He wakes up in a steel bunker, moving slowly and unsteady as he gets up.

A couple of weeks has passed by since he realized what Ardyn had done to him years and years ago when Prompto had been held hostage by the man.

Ardyn transferred his blood into Prompto. Prompto isn't sure why but he suspects Ardyn had been hoping to turn Prompto into a daemon, to complete Prompto's transformation and make him murder his friends.

Instead, he gave his "immortality" to Prompto and only caused Prompto suffering. Ardyn had been highly amused by the turn of events.

Prompto remembers that he shot Ardyn before he ran again. The man had died, Prompto stayed to make sure of that but he is still not sure if Ardyn had been a ghost, a hallucination or if Prompto was finally, finally losing his mind.

Sitting alone on the floor of the bunker, Prompto starts crying again. He's done nothing but cry and sleep since he stumbled into this forgotten bunker. He's tired of this. He's so tired of this living hell Ardyn forced him into.

Prompto closes his eyes as he hears the whisper of Noctis and his friends calling to him once more.

* * *

He watches the world advance and change in front of his eyes. Time has blurred all together for him now and Prompto tells anyone who asks that he's twenty years old even though he's actually centuries older.

Prompto hasn't seen his friends in a couple of centuries. They had stopped coming to him one day when he realized they'd been nothing more than illusions. He had had to come to terms with many things to make his immortal life easier on him.

The way he came to be, the fact that he was all alone and his friends were out of his grasp, he had had to come to terms with all of it.

The day Prompto accepted his immortality, his hallucinations stopped. But he isn't sure if he's lonelier than before without them.

He doesn't kill himself anymore. Or slash his wrists and cut himself. Even if he doesn't try to die anymore, Prompto knows he's unchanging as always.

He still wonders occasionally if he will ever die. But it's just a wasted wish now.

* * *

More centuries pass by and Prompto finds himself in a familiar region. He's in Duscae or what used to be Duscae and he's wandering around in rain and thunder, looking for momentary relief from the weather before he moves on again.

He pushes through some bushes towards a potential cave area and stops. There's a familiar man standing in front of him.

He feels deja vu creep up on him as he takes in the familiar face of King Regis. King Regis seems to have been waiting for him as he beckons Prompto forward. Prompto takes a step forward and then back. He doesn't understand this.

What is going on?

Was this another hallucination?

Prompto backs away as King Regis waves to him once more and King Regis frowns. "Prompto, you must listen to me. You have to find the Astrals. They can help you." King Regis' voice is not the weird, whispery quality that Prompto's hallucinations had adopted. It's real, loud and convincing.

"The Astrals? I thought they were all gone. And how can they help me? They didn't help Noctis. They didn't help you." Prompto chokes out, emotion clouding his mind and throat as he realizes this is the first time he's talked to anyone from his old life.

King Regis sighs but smiles kindly at Prompto. "Trust me, my boy. They will help you. Go onwards, into the mountains. They are waiting." King Regis starts to fade away with the last word, his message delivered and his work done as Prompto shouts at him to wait.

He thought it was over. That he would forever wander the world with no purpose. Prompto shakes and grabs himself, trying to stem his rising grief. But Regis has appeared, the father of the one person he'd ever truly loved and he gave Prompto hope.

Prompto steels himself and marches forward. The rain falls harder and wind nearly forces him back. But he pushes through.

He wants to go home.

* * *

He finds Gentiana waiting for him in the cave he's guided to. She smiles at him and he remembers that She's actually Shiva but for some reason, seeing Her in a familiar face is enough to push him over the edge.

He collapses into Her arms, crying and crying for the many centuries he has had to suffer alone. She shushes him, hugging him like a mother would hug their child and gently runs Her hands through his hair.

"Brave heart, I am sorry. I am sorry I let you suffer like this for so long." Gentiana/Shiva whispers. Prompto continues to shake in Her arms but he's too tired to be angry anymore. It's quiet for a while and then Prompto finally speaks.

"King Regis said you can help me?" Gentiana/Shiva nods at his question, pulling back from the comforting embrace. She searches his face, a face still untouched by time except for his eyes. They are heavy, tired, have seen too much and suffered for too long.

Shiva let's out a breath She was unaware of holding. The Astrals used to help Their followers and Their people They were tasked to protect. When did They forget Their duties?

She cups his cheek and tells him what they would do to him. He stares as She explains that they will purify the last remaining starscourge within him, that when They rip it from his very bones, he will finally know the peace he's been chasing for centuries.

Prompto is quiet, searching Her eyes for a lie, another cruel twist, anything. Her heart feels heavy. When did the Astrals summon this much mistrust and grief in Their followers?

Prompto does not find a lie or a twist or anything in Her eyes. He sees a Goddess willing to atone for Their mistakes. He looks into Her eyes a bit longer before he nods. He's been ready to go home a long time, he's not scared of the ending anymore.

It doesn't hurt like all the other times he died. Shiva smiles at him and then there's a light and he feels a tingle in his bones, the starscourge screaming inside for the tiniest fraction of a second before he finds himself in Insomnia, the way he'd left it on that fateful day with his three best friends.

He turns around on the steps slowly, looking around at the towering buildings and the even larger Citadel behind him and he lets out a breath and finds himself free of the burden that had covered his shoulders for so long.

Prompto starts to cry as his friends run down the steps to greet him. Noctis is at the front and he reaches Prompto first, grabbing him and pulling him into the longest and hardest hug he's ever had.

Prompto hugs back, crying harder and he listens as Noctis soothes him, tells him over and over: "welcome home, Prompto."

He wouldn't have to wander the world anymore.

* * *

"I was wondering when you would come." Prompto smiles at the sound of his favorite person speaking, eyes closed as he enjoyed the breeze shuffling his hair, the smell of the sylleblossoms strong in this Lucis of the afterlife.

"It just took a while longer than I expected. I'm sorry, Noct." He turns around to face the man in front of him, whose face he's seen everyday and yet still missed so much somehow.

Noctis frowns as he steps closer to Prompto, hands reaching out to grab Prompto's own ones. "You shouldn't apologize. We should. For the weird ghost shit. You know that... It wasn't us. Chasing you all those years. I'd never ask you to die. Not for my sake or for anything else." He looks pained and sickened at the thought that Prompto was manipulated into hurting himself too much during his lifetime.

Prompto smiles, pulling Noctis closer and nodding. "I guess I always knew it wasn't you guys but..." He bites his lip here, not sure how to tell Noctis this next part. It's quiet for a minute or two, just them looking at each other and breathing in the sylleblossom scent as they search each other's eyes.

"I always knew..." Prompto continues in a whisper, "you'd never ask me to die. I always knew."

Noctis cries then, tears slipping out unbidden but he doesn't care, angling his face closer to Prompto's. Prompto closes that last tiny gap, aching to taste the man he has missed for far too long. Their kiss is unhurried and gentle, as natural as the white light that filled the room.

Bells ring in the distance softly, signifying the return of one of their own, the end of their interlude and the beginning of their life together.

**Author's Note:**

> ok I'll be real, I'm not that happy with how this went cause I just let it flow with the ideas I already had and this was what I got. Sometimes I hate my style of writing.
> 
> I really hope it isn't that confusing or anything but it's implied that Prompto skips centuries and decades between certain events and like, I just hope this was good? I really tried.
> 
> My view is Regis probably asked the Astrals to help Prompto with the full backup for his ancestors and they agreed cause they otherwise mostly fucked shit up for the Caelums so yeaaaaaaaah.
> 
> Anyway as always, leave a kudos and comment and if u wanna talk to me about FFXV or whatever else, I'm on twitter's as odetodeadpool.
> 
> Thank you for reading, see you next time! <3


End file.
